Mudarse no es la solución
by Amanda-Youdle
Summary: Supongo que lo único que puedo decir es que ésta es mi pequeña contribución al Sugarless Gum. No lo lean si no les interesa la pareja mencionada en las etiquetas. Mucho drama, mucho amor. Espero sea de su agrado.
1. Prólogo

**Nota importante: La serie y la pareja me encantan, sin embargo no tengo mucho tiempo para gozar de la televisión. A pesar de que he tratado de informarme sobre la trama, tal vez no siga en línea las personalidades de los personajes tanto como quisiera. Esto es simplemente una disculpa anticipada. **

**Prólogo **

_-¿Estás perdida?_

_-¿Quién es usted?_

_-Mi nombre es Marceline, ¿cuál es el tuyo, nena?_

_-Bon… Bonnibel… y sí, estoy perdida…_

_-Bueno, no llores, estoy segura que podré ayudarte a encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Además, tan limpia… alguien debe estar preocupado y buscándote. Toma mi mano._

_La chica del largo cabello negro esbozó una extraña sonrisa pero que denotaba verdaderas intenciones de ayudar. Aunque le habían enseñado a desconfiar de los extraños –y la muchacha, sí que lucía extraña-, también sabía quién era de fiar y quién solo le extendía la mano por su posición._

_No era la niña indefensa que todos sus sirvientes pensaban, aunque pudiera parecerlo en esos momentos. La sujetó fuerte._

_-Ten, ponte esto, comienza a hacer un poco de frío y es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte- añadió la heroína._

_Así era como la veía la pequeña princesa. Era una heroína, llegó de la nada tan solo para ayudarla. Miró la prenda negra que le había puesto en las manos, no era exactamente de su agrado pero se la puso sin objeciones._

_Esa chica parecía tan salvaje y al mismo tiempo era considerada. Representaba, en gran parte, lo que quería llegar a ser cuando creciera. El reino que aspiraba a gobernar necesitaba una líder con capacidad de empatía pero cuya palabra pesara. Eran cosas que no tenía claras por el momento, lo único que parecía tener sentido era la admiración que crecía en su pequeño y rosado ser por aquella extraordinaria desconocida. Quién, por cierto, ya la había tomado en sus hombros. Caminaron un rato largo, la princesa no notó cuanto. De pronto sus jóvenes ojos visualizaron el Dulce Reino._

_-¿Cómo sabías que vivo aquí?_

_-No fue tan difícil adivinar, pequeña, los habitantes de cada reino son únicos- respondió tranquila y sonriente._

_Mentita volvía de una exhaustiva e infructífera búsqueda cuando de pronto vio una extraña sombra a lo lejos que poco a poco tomaba la forma de la Reina de los Vampiros cargando a la Princesa Bonnibel en hombros._

_-¡Princesa! _

_-Hola Mentita, estoy bien… no te preocupes- no lo dejó terminar._

_Marceline y el mayordomo real se dedicaron unas miradas serias. Los ojos de la joven cambiaron pasaron de un tono ámbar a un rojo despiadado en cuanto se cruzaron._

_-Supongo que eso es todo._

_-Gracias. Por traerla- Dijo el mayordomo sin verla, mientras entregaba a la princesa con sus damas de compañía._

_Marceline no respondió y ya caminaba hacia rumbo desconocido. _

_-Espera, Marceline… ¿a dónde vas?- la princesa había vuelto con tristeza en la voz. Mentita la sujetó del brazo y no pudo acercarse más._

_-Cuídate y sé buena.-Alcanzó a decir girando su cabeza solo 90 grados sobre el hombro izquierdo._

_Voló. Lejos._

_Y no volvió._

* * *

Pasó más de una década y la Dulce Princesa aún recordaba todo aquello muy fuerte y claro. Constantemente Marceline aparecía en sus sueños. Por mucho tiempo solo fue así.

De pronto se convirtió en soberana del Dulce Reino y se enteró de cosas que no le resultaron obvias de niña pero parecían más que lógicas. Su heroína no lo era tanto, habiéndose ganado el título de Reina de los Vampiros por haber derrocado –y asesinado, pero odiaba pensar en eso- al gobernante anterior. Se le había sugerido no hablarle más de lo necesario puesto que ambos reinos, a pesar de no ser enemigos y encontrarse como aliados, distaban de ser totalmente fraternos. Tal hecho no resultó difícil durante varios años pues la reina resultó ausente.

El día que asistió por primera vez a la reunión de los Reinos Aliados, la Dulce Princesa no pudo evitar mirarla cada par de segundos mientras hablaba. Marceline ni siquiera la miraba pero por alguna extraña razón, la princesa estaba segura de que la escuchaba. La única vez que la reina interceptó la mirada de la Dulce Princesa, se encontró con unos ojos rojos que la miraban del mismo modo inquisitorio que recordó de aquel día.

La Dulce Princesa no podía entender como Finn y Jake gozaban de la compañía de alguien tan… poco serio. Bueno, tal vez porque Finn era un niño y Marceline parecía no crecer (o envejecer) en ningún aspecto. Tras lo ocurrido con el portero, hubo otra reunión para resguardar los objetos valiosos. La Dulce Prince pidió a Marceline un momento para charlar, esa canción la había hecho quedar como una completa tonta…

Y eso no podía ser.


	2. Una tarde helada

**Una tarde helada**

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz del anciano denotaba certera sorpresa. ¿Sería que, al fin, Finn y Jake habrían ido a rescatarle? No se consideraba una mujer impaciente pero, conforme las horas pasaban, el frío se acrecentaba.

-Sólo vine a verte, me pediste que lo hiciera cada vez que pudiera. – No era lo que esperaba la princesa, no habían venido a salvarla aún. Sin embargo, la tortura de tener que soportar el parloteo del Rey Helado había cesado. –Aunque pienso hacerlo sólo cada vez que quiera.

-No creo que sea el momento más propicio.

El Rey Helado había titubeado en las últimas palabras. Marceline no era más aquella niña ingenua que le creía todo a aquel hombre.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes alguna otra princesa escondida?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Respondió, casi de manera inmediata, con otra pregunta.

-Finn me dijo que la vez pasada que estuve aquí, tenías a la Princesa Mora secuestrada. Tu obsesión es un poco patética, ¿no crees?

-Es un invento suyo, Marcy, ¿no ves que ese niño sólo intenta separarnos?

La Dulce Princesa no pudo evitar reír suavemente, aunque para la vampiresa fue audible a pesar de la pared de hielo que intentaba esconderla. Aunque pesada e irritante, Marceline solía ser graciosa. Se acerco y la Dulce Princesa pudo ver su silueta (bastante distorsionada) a través del hielo.

-Retrocede un poco, quién-quiera-que-seas.- Ordenó Marceline con voz apagada y Bonnibel recogió sus piernas al mismo tiempo que empujaba su cuerpo al fondo de la celda. De una sola patada se hizo un enorme agujero en la pared.

-Ups… - el Rey Helado se giró.

-¿Bonnibel? – preguntó en un susurro mientras le extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir de entre los escombros de hielo. –Sí que eres raro, Simon, habiendo princesas más agraciadas en abundancia.

-¿Si… qué? La Dulce Princesa es mi favorita de todas. –Quiso acercársele pero Marceline se puso en medio y el hombre dio un paso atrás.

La Dulce Princesa no entendía muchas cosas. Ni siquiera le importó el insulto directo, estaba realmente agradecida con la Reina Vampiro y sólo pensaba en salir de ahí. Le dedicó miradas fulminantes al Rey.

-Si no terminas con esto pronto, no vendré a verte más.

-Pero somos amigos, Marcy.

-Lo somos pero estoy… un poco cansada de tu actitud. Siempre actúas como un loco, Simon. Estar contigo es bastante perturbador, si te soy honesta.

-¿Qué es Simon? – el Rey hizo un gesto de total confusión. –Parece que quién está actuando como loca eres tú.

-Tienes razón, mejor me voy.

Estaba a punto de salir por la ventana cuando la Dulce Princesa carraspeó, olvidando sus modales, para hacerse notar.

-¿No olvidas algo? – La princesa realmente se sintió ofendida.

-Llaves, teléfono, dinero… No, todo parece estar completo y en orden. – Esbozó una sonrisa sínica y estuvo satisfecha de recibir una de las miradas más terribles de parte de la Princesa.

-¡Sácame de aquí!

-No creo querer…

-Por favor…

-No era tan difícil, ¿o sí, princesa?

Dicho esto, le tomó una mano y se elevó junto con ella. Pero se detuvieron un par de segundos después.

-Devuélveme eso. – Los ojos de Marceline se tornaron de un terrorífico color rojo y enseñó los colmillos.

-¿Podrías prestármelo? Así tendrías una razón para volver… ignorando el hecho de que estoy loco.

La Reina Vampiro retomó la calma, en sus ojos había… ¿tristeza? O algo semejante, tal vez una mezcla de muchos sentimientos. Suspiró muy fuerte antes de hablar.

-Está bien, vendré por ella después. Cuídate, viejo.

Marceline no miró atrás ni titubeó al irse. Se alejaban rápidamente y la Dulce Princesa pudo ver al hombre pegar la bufanda de Marceline a su barba y frotar su cara en ella. Todo era tan extraño, no entendía nada; además, sentía un poco de miedo pero no por volar, simplemente no confiaba en la Reina Vampiro. No se dijeron nada y, al cabo de unos minutos, estaban ya en el Dulce Reino. Marceline voló bajo y todos los habitantes miraban y seguían a la princesa mientras ellas les soltaba besos. Aterrizaron suavemente en las puertas del palacio.

-¿Sabes por qué no fueron Finn y Jake a rescatarme? –Decidió preguntar finalmente la Dulce Princesa mientras Marceline le daba la espalda.

-Llevan fuera una semana, no deben tardar en volver. –Respondió simple y totalmente ausente.

-¿Qué fue todo ese parloteo entre el Rey Helado y tú, Marceline? –Su tono era burlón, incluso retador. Hubo un silencio corto.

-Nada que te importe verdaderamente, princesita, vuelve a tu cuento de hadas. –Marceline flotó, dispuesta a irse.

-Esa costumbre tuya no cambia.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Irte sin despedirte.

Reina y Princesa se encararon, ambas tenían una expresión retadora. Marceline sonrió macabramente, puso los pies en el suelo y se acercó hasta quedar a dos pasos de distancia de Bonnibel.

Algo muy parecido a la ansiedad invadió todo el delicado cuerpo de la princesa. Realmente le desagrada la cercanía de cierta clase de personas. Sin embargo, solo internamente, tendría que admitir que la vampiresa no era una de esas personas. Aún así, se le había enseñado que las criaturas de la noche suelen ser perversas. Lo dudaba, ciertamente, puesto que lo único que había hecho todo este tiempo era únicamente ayudarla.

-Tus costumbres tampoco parecen ceder, niña arrogante.

Flotó unos segundos y se fue. Sin más.

-¡Princesa, qué bueno que está a salvo!

Mentita había aparecido en la escena, la Dulce Princesa no apartaba la vista de aquel punto del horizonte en el que Marceline había desaparecido.

-Sí, por supuesto. Tengo algo de qué hablarte… -Comenzó a caminar para entrar al palacio con su mayordomo a lado.

-Soy todo oídos, su Majestad.

-Sé que me enseñaste que las criaturas de la noche son excepcionalmente malvadas. Todo lo oculto siempre se relaciona con la oscuridad pero… esta chica, Marceline, ¿sabes? No me parece tan mala. Ella me ha rescatado del Rey Helado y creo que… esconde más cosas de las que pensaba, cosas tristes. No sé, me dio un poco de lástima, debo admitir.

-¿Ella la rescató? Glob salve a la Reina Vampiro. Yo le estaré eternamente agradecido. Pero no se torture pensando en ella, con el tiempo que lleva de existencia, me parece normal que tenga tantas cosas que ocultar. Sin embargo, eso no es asunto suyo, son de mundos distintos.

-Supongo que… tienes razón.

Las puertas del palacio se cerraron tras ellos.

* * *

**A los que leen y siguen mi historia: gracias totales. **

**¡Bonita semana!**


End file.
